Realm Hopping
by LabyLoverLaurie
Summary: A collaboration between Emmy-chan and Laurie. A pesky muse leads Laurie into an alternate universe, and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

(Laurie)*clears throat* Now introducing

(Laurie)*clears throat* Now introducing...*drum roll* Emmy-chan!!

(Emmy) Hiyo readers! Emmy-chan and Laurie here! This is our first collaborated story, and we hope you enjoy it! A small beginning note, we're supposed to be from alternate universes, so things might get a little strange, considering us two weirdos. And for all of you who have read my (Emmy-chan) stories, this is set when J.J. and Krysta are married, but before she's pregnant. Now that that's over, hope you like our story, and remember to review!

(Laurie) Yes, and ... well, do everything she says!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth isn't ours. Any original characters either belong to one of us, or are based on people we know. (Laurie) Or we'd like to know. Or… well, you get the picture. They're ours, all ours!! Except those, of course, who aren't.

~*~*~*~

Laurie sat at her computer, frustrated. Nothing was going her way. She blew a piece of hair out of her blue-green eyes, and tapped the keys restlessly, cursing the netgoblins who pestered her and her writing. Her muse wasn't helping much, either. 

Speaking of the devil, she felt his eyes on the back of her neck. She spun around to face him, but, as usual, no one was visible. _Blast him!_ she thought furiously. He had cruelly been withholding both ideas and himself from her, and she was determined to talk to him. 

Turning back to her computer, she stared at the blank page. _Blastblastblast!_ She felt his eyes on her again, and spun around just in time to see a figure disappear through...nothing. Setting her jaw, she stood up and walked to the rippling space where her muse had just disappeared. "You're not getting away that easily," she murmured, before taking a deep breath and stepping into the void.

~*~*~*~

In an alternate universe, a fairy named Emerald sat in her 'comfy chair' as she called it. She was called Emmy, by most. She had bright red wavy hair, which went down to her upper back, and bright emerald green eyes, hence her name, Emerald. She was sitting with her pet, and muse, Apollo, a male talking white tiger.

"Well Ap," she said, her voice having a slight English accent. "What shall we do today?"

"I don't know, what would you like to do Emmy?" asked Apollo, stretching.

"I don't know...Oh, no, I'm not getting stuck in that again!" said Emmy. "Let's just read." So Emmy picked up her copy of "Beauty and the Beast" and began reading to Apollo. That was, until a vortex appeared in her living room, a few feet from where she sat.

~*~*~*~

Laurie straightened, grateful to feel solid ground under her feet. She blew yet another wisp of dirty blonde hair out of her face, and took in her surroundings. She was about to call out to whoever lived there, when she noticed a long, white tail, casually flipping not three feet away. She followed the tail up until she reached the tiger, and jumped back in surprise. She finally noticed the- well, someone sitting in a chair to her left. She cleared her throat nervously. "It ... it doesn't bite, does it?"

"I most certainly do not!" said the Tiger. "And I am not an 'it'!"

Laurie's eyes widened, and she took another step back. Then, curiosity getting the best of her, she approached the tiger, a smile bright on her face. "Wow...you wouldn't happen to know Aslan, would you?" She shook her head, as if to rid it of cobwebs, and straightened up, addressing both the person and the tiger. "My name is Laurie. I have no idea how I got here, but when I find my muse, he's going to get hurt." The bright smile on her face was at odds with her rather… violent words.

"Hello Laurie, it's a pleasure making your acquaintance," said the someone, who smiled, showing slightly pointed teeth.

"Yes, a pleasure I'm sure." said the tiger, grumbling slightly. "And I don't know any Aslans, except from a book series Emmy has read.

"No need to be rude Apollo." said the someone. "I am Emerald, by the way, but most call me Emmy. This is my pet and muse, Apollo."

Emmy got up from her chair, going over to Laurie. "May I ask why you are in my house?"

"Well...I don't really know myself. My muse got me into this." She cast a glance at the tiger. "You wouldn't have happened to see a man come this way, a inch or so short of 6 feet, dark hair?"

"Yes, I did." said Apollo. "A Dream-weaver, wasn't he?"

Laurie's face brightened. "That's the one! Now, do you know where he went, so I can kick his...uhh, nevermind." 

"A Dream-weaver for you muse?" said Emmy. "Impressive."

"Thanks...I think. He's a real pain sometimes...like now." She studied Emmy, and then said, "I don't mean to be rude, and forgive me if I am, but...just what are you?"

Emmy laughed. "It's all right, it's a reasonable question, child. I'm a fairy." she tucked her hair back behind pointed ears, and two copper colored eagle wings grew from her back.

Apollo got up, and bowed to Laurie. "And I am Apollo, her 'faithful' pet, and muse."

Laurie's heart nearly stopped. Amazing. She blushed again, and ducked her head. "I feel as if I should bow down or something. Yikes, a true fairy..." Her head raised again. "And even better, a talking tiger!" She put her hand out to the tiger. "You know what, although my muse can make me really mad, he sure knows how to make up for it! First a witch, and now a fairy with a, well, talking tiger." She laughed, and continued, "You know how inferior this makes me feel? My muse acts as if I'm the one whose ego needs to be knocked down." She grinned again. 

Apollo lifted one paw, and shook Laurie's hand, much to her surprise. "What, you expected me to lick your hand? Not likely."

She grinned at the tiger. "Of course not, especially from someone as dignified as yourself."

"Why, thank you!" said Apollo.

Emmy laughed. "Really child, no need to bow or any such nonsense. I'm just a common fairy. We're quite common in the Underground."

Laurie's jaw dropped. "You don't mean-- THE Underground? As in, Jareth-King-of-the-Goblins Underground?"

"Well, yes, of course." said Emmy. 

"So...it really does exist?" She began to do a little victory dance. "I knew it! I knew it! My family said I was crazy, but I knew it was real!!!"

She stopped suddenly, and looked bashfully at her audience. "Sorry."

"It's all right child, " said Emmy. 

"Goodness, this is such a...where is that muse of mine? I'm going to give him a huge hug! He knows how to get back on my good side!!!"

Emmy raised one eyebrow. "I really don't see what you're so excited about."

Unable to contain her exuberance, Laurie grabbed the fairy and did an impromptu dance.

"You have no idea what it feels like to be proven right! I am in LOVE with the whole story, and it's amazing to know that I'm not completely insane."

Apollo just looked at the two and shook his head. "Laurie certainly reminds me of Konitsu, don't you think Em?"

She let go of the fairy and looked at the tiger, then to Emmy. "Konitsu?"

"My twin sister." said Emmy. "She's on a trip with our friend, Dr. Gemini, an elfin doctor."

Laurie let out a long breath. "Wow." 

"Yes, and we're left here in 'Sunny' California, where it's raining." said Apollo.

"Hush, Ap." said Emmy. "I swear, rainy weather always makes you more cranky than usual!

Laurie chastised herself mentally. _Okay, calm down! You don't want to make a bad impression on these people, and acting like a psychotic fan will get you nowhere_. She took a deep breath, and willed herself to think rationally.

"Are you quite all right child?" asked Emmy. "You seem a bit, well, out of sorts."

"Somehow I don't think she likes being called 'child' Emmy," said Apollo.

"What?" said Emmy, "Oh, sorry, it's a habit. And I do think I'm a bit older than you Laurie, so it just kind of comes out."

She looked curiously at the fairy. "Pardon me if I'm rude, but just how old are you?"

"Well, if you must know." said Emmy. "And apparently you must, I'm 225."

Laurie willed her jaw not to drop a second time, and succeeded. "How old do fairies live to be?"

"Oh, about a 1000." said Emmy casually. "I'm really only in my 'early twenties' to use one of your Aboveground phrases."

Laurie sighed in relief. "Good, now I don't feel as young." She thought a moment. "Never mind, I do feel young anyway." She smiled at the kindly fairy. "And I'm fine, just had to calm myself down a bit." She took another deep breath, and exhaled. She suddenly seemed older...not as old as the fairy, of course, but a few mortal years, nonetheless.

"Feeling better?" asked Emmy.

"Much, thanks."

Emmy laughed. "Anyway, we're getting off the subject. Didn't you say your muse was missing?"

Laurie sighed. "Yes, but that's nothing new..." She changed the subject to something that now interested her more than her ever-absent muse. "What brings you to the 'Aboveground'? If the stories about the Underground are true, I'd much prefer to live there myself."

"Oh, just for a change." said Emmy. "Konitsu and I have lived there so long, we decided to live Aboveground, for a while. And the Underground is a pleasant place, most of the time."

Laurie smiled wryly. "As opposed to Aboveground, which is an unpleasant place most of the time. How do you put up with it after the Underground?"

Emmy shrugged. "We just do. Say, would you care to go visit the Underground? Konitsu shall be gone a few weeks, so I'd just be alone anyhow. We can stay in my house down there. Nice little cabin in the woods, in the Goblin Kingdom."

Laurie just stared.

"You-- you're serious?"

"Of course." said Emmy. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"All right, a trip home!" cried Apollo.

Laurie gave Emmy another impromptu hug, completely breaking her oath to stay calm. "I'd love to! This is just so, so...well, not unbelievable, or I doubt I'd be here in the first place. But so, amazing! I'm going to the Underground!"

"Yes, if you want to." said Emmy. "And I can sew you some clothes, I am a seamstress by profession, besides a writer. I'd offer you mine, but I'm afraid you're a bit shorter than me." (Emmy's note: Laurie is 5' 3", and I am 5'6'')

"Yes, Emmy is a wonderful seamstress," said Apollo, who looked anxious to get going. "She designed many outfits for King Jareth."

"You write? Fabulous! And ...what exactly do they where in the Underground?" 

"Oh, mostly it's Renaissance or medieval type clothing," said Emmy. "Except for warriors, like myself, who sometimes where battle outfits."

Laurie smiled brightly. "Fabulous! The Renaissance is my favorite period in history...well, when it comes to clothing." She thought about what Emmy had said before. She began to snicker. "P-please don't tell me- you-" Laurie pictured the outfits from The Labyrinth, and laughed again. "The movie wasn't all correct, was it?"

"As a matter of fact, it was." said Emmy. "Many of the men wear that type of clothing, like Jareth."

Laurie bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Maybe I'll be more used to it when I see it." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the laughs from spilling out. "Even the tights?"

"Even the tights." said Emmy. "Though they mostly wear leather or cotton pants, some do wear tights occasionally."

"There wouldn't have been a movie," said Apollo. "If Konitsu hadn't blabbed all about the Underground at a party Jim Henson and George Lucas had in the early 80's."

"Well, in that case, remind me to thank her if I meet her. Where would I be, had there been no movie? Certainly not here! And certainly not on my way to THE Underground!" She looked around the room, as if expecting someone to be watching. "So, does the King really look like David Bowie? And wear eye makeup?"

"Yes, Mr. Bowie looks very much like Jareth," said Emmy. "But he doesn't wear make-up that often anymore."

Laurie just grinned.

"Are we going, or what?" asked Apollo impatiently.

"Are you ready, Laurie?" asked Emmy.

She straightened up and smiled. "Absolutely. I feel as if I've been waiting all my life."

Emmy smiled, and a crystal ball formed in her hand. She threw it above the three of them. There was a moment when Laurie couldn't see, and suddenly they were in a cozy looking cabin.

"Well there, that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Emmy. Her Aboveground-type clothes gone, she now wore a white blouse, a brown leather vest, and brown leather pants. 

Laurie walked around a bit, touching the furniture. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, like it?"

"Love it. It feels more like a home than anywhere else I've been." She sighed happily and sat down in a chair. "Thanks for bringing me."

Apollo just settled in on a large sapphire blue rug, which matched his eyes, looking at peace with the world.

"No problem." said Emmy. "Not often I meet someone from a alternate universe."

Laurie laughed. "Living in California, I'd think you'd meet some pretty...strange people."

"Not in a little beach town no one's ever heard of," said Emmy. 

Laurie leaned back. "Alternate Universe, eh? So that explains the whole wavery-air-void thingy..."

"Yes, an alternate universe. There are some clothes for you upstairs, in the bedroom with the blue rose on it. You can sleep there while you're staying here. And by the way, your parents think you're staying with relatives. You called once a week, and said you were having a marvelous time."

Laurie just shook her head, astounded. "You can arrange time? Amazing."

"Only a little." said Emmy. "Jareth taught me."

"Great little thing, Magic is, eh Laurie?" said Apollo, chuckling.

She smiled at the tiger. "I love it." She turned back to the fairy. "Will you never cease to amaze me? Wait, stupid question. I know you won't." She climbed the stairs, then looked down at Emmy. "And how'd you know I liked the color blue?"

"Magic," said Emmy, winking. Laurie just shook her head in amazement, and made her way up the stairs. She was going to love it there, she just knew it!

"Or maybe," yelled Emmy. "Because you're wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans!"

Laurie thanked every god she could think of that Emmy couldn't see her blushing face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: (Emmy) Hiyo all, and welcome to a new chapter of 'Realm Hopping'. We're very glad you enjoyed the first chapter! And remember, for now this is in -my- realm, so you might want to read my Labyfics to understand better. And as always, please remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth isn't ours. (Both) Such a pity! (Laurie) Well, I'm sure they're grateful it's not...wouldn't be *quite* the same place. *mischievous grin* (Emmy) Yes...I can imagine. And I am scared of what it would be like. Now, on with our story! (Laurie) Right-o!

~*~*~*~

Laurie entered the "Blue Rose" room, and looked around carefully. "So this is where I'll be staying for the next few weeks," she thought. She grinned to herself, "I do *not* mind at all!" The room was decorated in shades of blue, from the palest blue of a wilted flower to the deep blue of the night sky. The bed was in the center of the room, with a dark blue bedset. The canopy was of a shimmery fabric Laurie couldn't place. There was a desk in the corner, almost unnoticeable. She approached it and noticed writing paper, pens and pencils, and a note from Emmy. 

"Laurie," it read, "Knowing how you like to write, here's some paper, on the off chance you find time. Emmy." 

She smiled, then lay down on the bed and sighed happily. She certainly was going to enjoy herself here.

She heard Emmy yelling to her from downstairs. "Laurie? What's your favorite pizza topping?"

"Mushrooms!" came the reply.She thought curiously, "They have pizza delivery in the Underground?"

"All right then!" yelled Emmy. "There are some clothes in the closet for you to change into."

Laurie hopped off the bed and ran to the closet. She slid open the door, and her jaw dropped. The closet was full! She called down to Emmy, "When did you do all this? And what should I wear?"She blinked nervously at the clothes in the closet. What all were they going to do? And whom would they meet?

Emmy walked into the room, obviously tired of yelling. "They belong to Gemini, a friend of my sister's and mine. She's about your size. And she loves blue, it being her hair color and all, so that's why this room is blue. And pick whatever you like."

Laurie laughed nervously. "Are we going anywhere today, or will we be hanging around here?"

Emmy smiled. "Just pick something you like. We'll have something to eat first, then we're going out. I'm not telling you where though, it's a surprise!" With that, Emmy left, closing the door behind her.

Laurie bit her lip, contemplating the contents of the closet. She wanted to dress nice, but what if Emmy had planned a foot trip? Getting fed up with her own indecisiveness, she pulled out a royal blue dress, with silver cobwebbing delicately sewn into the velvet. She quickly changed, finding all the accessories she needed in a little chest. She stood straight and brushed out the dress, pleased. She slid her feet into the silver slippers she had found at the bottom of the closet, and made her way down the stairs, feeling like a princess. 

Emmy smiled when she saw Laurie. "You look lovely, Laurie. But remind me to change into something nicer before we leave, I don't look nearly as nicely dressed as you!"

Laurie smelt a familiar odor, and saw Emmy taking several things out of an old-fashioned oven. They were. "Mini pizzas!" Laurie laughed at what she had thought earlier. "I guess there is no delivery then, eh?"

"Yes, thought you'd enjoy one," said Emmy, putting one with mushrooms on a plate, setting it at a small table in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much," Laurie replied, realizing just how hungry she was.

Apollo walked in, and Emmy set an anchovy pizza on a plate on the floor next to him. "Thank you Emmy, it looks delicious."

Emmy just smiled, sitting down, and eating her own black olive pizza.

Laurie leaned over her plate, careful not to spill anything on her dress. Her eyes widened at the first bite. "Mmm...Emmy, dish ish dewicioush!"

"Thank you." said Emmy. "I learned how to make pizzas several decades ago when I went to Italy."

Laurie swallowed slowly, savoring each bite. "I hope to go one day. I've heard so much about Italy. Is it as lovely as it sounds?"

"Yes," said Apollo. "Just tell Emmy your favorite foods, and she's probably learned how to cook it."

Laurie's eyes brightened mischievously. "Know how to make a gumbo?"

"Quite, I especially loved the Leaning Tower of Pisa," said Emmy. "Yes, I learned several kinds of Gumbo, I like shrimp Gumbo personally."

Laurie's eyes narrowed, trying to think of different foods that were particular to Louisiana. "What about boudin? And jambalaya?"

Emmy stood up, washing out her empty plate. "You go ahead and eat, I need to change out of these clothes, they've got flour and pizza sauce on them. Hmm, I know jambalaya, but not boudin, sorry."

Laurie laughed. "Don't worry about it. Trying to think of some way to convince to visit me some day. I have to have *something* to offer, and boudin sounds good enough!" She finished eating, then brought her plate to the sink. She called out to Emmy, "Thanks for the pizza!"

Emmy walked up the stairs, laughing. She came down a few minutes later, dressed in a green silk Poet's shirt, with a black velvet vest, black pants, and comfortable looking black boots. Her hair was up, tied back with a large silver clip, in the shape of a butterfly, which had many of, what looked like, emeralds. "You're quite welcome."

Laurie looked at Emmy's clothing, then down at her own dress. "Should I wear pants, also?"

Emmy shrugged. "Whatever you like, a dress is fine, but we are going to have to do some walking, so if you aren't used to walking in long dresses..."

Laurie headed for the stairs. "Be right back!"

Apollo just laughed. "Women!"

"Don't even go there Apollo!" said Emmy.

~*~*~*~

When she returned, she wore an outfit like Emmy's, only her shirt was, predictably, blue. She had pulled her hair into a low bun, at the nape of her neck. Long hair really wasn't good for walking. "Ready."

"Good then!" said Emmy. The three walked out, Emmy closing the door behind them. "We're going to the Goblin Castle. I thought you'd enjoy meeting Jareth Junior and his wife Krysta."

Laurie froze, eyes wide. Once again, she was made speechless.She turned quickly to run back in the house, but she tripped over Apollo.

"Oof!" said Apollo, somehow not falling. Laurie, on the other hand, hit the ground with a grunt.

"Forget something Laurie?" said Emmy, helping her new friend up. Laurie, eyes still as big as saucers, could not reply.

"Is she ok?" asked Apollo.

Slowly Laurie came back to herself, and shook herself, both mentally and physically. "Sorry. Just a brief bout of...shock."

Emmy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right then..."

"You certainly are in shock a lot," said Apollo. 

"What do expect, around you guys?" Laurie replied. Emmy and Apollo both laughed. "So," Laurie continued, "I'm actually going to meet...the Goblin King?"

"Yes, Jareth Junior." said Emmy.

"Wait, what happened to Jareth, Jareth-Jareth? As in Sarah-and-Jareth?"

"They got married," said Emmy, smiling as she had figured what Laurie's reaction would be.

"Yes, Jareth Junior is their son," said Apollo.

"But...but, but-" Laurie couldn't think of what to say.

"But what?" asked Emmy.

"But-- I don't know. How?" 

"With the help of a fairy who likes to play Matchmaker." said Emmy. "Yours truly."

Laurie smiled at the fairy. "Sometime, you'll have to tell me the whole story. But for now, who's Krysta?"

"An Elemental sister." said Emmy. "And you have read the whole story, I believe. Does the screen name Emmy-chan mean anything to you?"

For about the millionth time that day, Laurie's jaw dropped. She really couldn't think of anything more creative to do, with all the surprises that had been offered her that day. "You mean...oh! I'm so stupid!"

Emmy laughed again. "Yes, amazing, isn't it? And you're not stupid, you'd never think of it, us being from different realms and all. But it's true, the internet connects the realms. The reason you meet some...ah...interesting beings on it."

Laurie thought a moment. "Very good point."

"Quite interesting." muttered Apollo, looking around at the scenery.

Laurie looked accusingly at the tiger, and cleared her throat.

"Apparently you liked my stories then?" said Emmy, changing the subject. "It's lots of fun, seeing all the stories humans have written about Jareth and Sarah. I enjoyed yours immensely."

Laurie smiled brightly. "Thank you! And I *do* love your stories. So I do know how it all happened..." She looked at the fairy. "Just before we go, how will I be expected to treat them? Curtsey, bow, what? How do I address them?"

"Well, Jareth Junior is more- more, ah, laid-back then his Father." said Emmy. "He's pretty informal. He'll most likely shake your hand, smile, and ask how you enjoy the kingdom."

"And Krysta will smile." said Apollo. "And treat you like an equal. They're very nice beings."

"If I were royalty, that's how I'd act." Laurie quickly pushed the daydream away, though, to make room for reality, which was better than any dream."Well," Laurie said, grinning impishly at the two. "Come on, feet!"

The two Undergroundians groaned at Laurie's comment. They continued walking for an hour or so. Emmy led then up a hill, where some bushes blocked their way. Emmy parted them, letting the three past. What Laurie saw took her breath away. Stretched out before them was The Labyrinth.

"It's- it's beautiful," Laurie said, when she was able to speak again.

"Isn't it?" said Emmy, sighing happily. "I love to just sit up here, on that large rock over there, and just sit and think."

Laurie shivered. "I feel as if the Goblin King will appear over my shoulder, and whisper his whole spiel about the thirteen hours..." Emmy laughed. 

Apollo just rolled his eyes at the two females, and kept walking, towards the entrance to The Labyrinth. The girls quickly caught up to him.

~*~*~*~

Finally they reached the entrance. "Hoggle! Hoggle, where are you?"

The dwarf came from around a corner, wiping his mouth, apparently just having finished lunch. "Whot now? Oh, It's yous Emmy, nice ta see ya again. And I swear, I haven't been spraying no biting fairies, honest!"

Emmy hugged the dwarf. "Sure you haven't Hoggle, that's what you always say."

Laurie laughed, and clapped her hands with delight, drawing the dwarf's attention to her.

Hoggle turned to Laurie. "And who's this? Friend o' yours, Emmy?"

"Yes, a friend of ours from a different realm." said Apollo. 

Laurie curtseyed to the dwarf. "Pleased to make your acquaintence."

Hoggle stared for a moment, and shook Laurie's hand. "Please ta meet ya Missy."

Emmy smiled. "Now, would you mind opening the door for us? I'm taking Laurie to meet Jareth and Krysta. And remember, next week, poker with Sir Didymus, Wise Man, and the fireys!"

Hoggle opened the doors to the Labyrinth for them, and watched them go in, waving until the doors closed.

Laurie turned to Emmy. "Poker?"

Emmy grinned sheepishly. "Um, yes. We've had poker night every second Tuesday for as long as I can remember. It started when I won Sarah's ring back from the Wiseman."

Laurie laughed. "So that's how you got it!"

"Yes." said Apollo. "And it took her and Konitsu quite a while to win it back! The Birdhat is very good at it, better than the Wiseman."

"I was curious as to that. Wiseman didn't strike me as particularly wise..." 

"The Wiseman just holds the cards," said Emmy. They had been walking along the seemingly endless passage, and had finally come to where the wall was an optical illusion. Emmy stepped through it, Laurie and Apollo following.

"What happened to the blue-haired worm?" Laurie enquired.

" 'Allo." said a voice, just after Laurie has said so. The blue worm was on a small ledge.

" 'Allo Mr. Worm." said Emmy. "How are you today, and how's the missus?"

"Quite well, thank ye kindly Miss Emmy." said the worm.

Laurie looked at her favorite character in the labyrinth. "Hello," she said brightly.

" 'Allo Miss." said the worm. "Would you and your friend care for some tea, Miss Emmy?"

Laurie looked at Emmy hopefully, wondering if they had the time.

"Sorry Mr. Worm, we're on our way to the castle." said Emmy. "But perhaps we could take some of your splended tea along?"

"Certainly." said the Worm. He used his limited bit of magic, and a silver canteen appeared beside him. Emmy picked it up, and handed it to Laurie.

"What kind of tea is this?" Laurie asked, raising the canteen in question.

The worm had gone back to his home, so Emmy answered. "A special kind, lovely stuff, the only tea I'll drink. The recipe is Mr. Worm's secret, but far as I know, it's berries, with some honey mixed in."

"That's all he'd tell us, at least." said Apollo.

Laurie's mouth nearly watered. "Berry tea? You know, I'm not a tea drinker, but that sounds tempting."

Emmy stood in front of the passage, looking right and left. She turned to Laurie. "Now, would you go left, or right?"

"Is straight an option?"

Emmy laughed. "Sorry, no. And don't worry, I know the way, I've been through it so often." She turned left, the opposite way Sarah had chosen all those years ago. Laurie and Apollo followed her.

"Oh, of course! This way leads straight to the castle, like the worm said!"

"Exactly." said Emmy. They reached a gate quite soon, and Emmy opened it, and they stepped into a courtyard. Apparently it was the castle courtyard.

There were three figures, a ways off, sitting under a tree. The smallest figure jumped up, running towards them. Laurie saw the figure to be a young girl, five or six years of age, with long chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes. She launched herself into Emmy's arms, giving her a big hug.

"Emmy!" the young girl cried. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too, Lia." said Emmy, hugging the girl back. Lia jumped down, looking up at Laurie. 

"Hi, I'm Lia!" said Lia, smiling at the newest face.

Laurie returned the smile. "Hello. My name is Laurie."

"Hi Laurie!" said Lia. "Are you from Aboveground? 'Cause you don't look like a fairy, fae, elf, or anythin' like that."

The older girl sighed. "That's because I'm not. And you were right, I am from Aboveground."

The two other figures had by now reached them. Laurie saw a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair, and bright green eyes, a few shades lighter than Emmy's. But it was the other who made Laurie stare. Except for looking a bit younger, and his mis-matched eyes being green and brown, instead of blue and brown, he was the exact image of Jareth.

And she continued to stare, until Emmy spoke.

"Laurie," said Emmy. "I'd like you to meet Queen Krysta, Princess Lia, and his Majesty, King Jareth Junior."

"Nice to meet you Laurie." Said Jareth Junior, shaking Laurie's hand, and smiling. "How are you enjoying my kingdom?"

Laurie laughed. "That's exactly what Emmy told me you'd say!"

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear." said Krysta, smiling. "And yes, my husband _is_ a bit predictable when it comes to visitors."

Laurie smiled at the beautiful woman. "The pleasure's mine, believe me." 

"Jareth," said Apollo. "Where is your pendant?"

Jareth, who had been smiling until now, frowned. "It was stolen, which is why I'm glad you're here Emmy. Apparently, when Laurie stepped through the void, and yes I do know about that, a Goblin from that realm came through and took it. It's back in that realm by now."

"Oh dear," said Emmy. She turned to Laurie. "A lot of Jareth's power is in that pendant. Which is why it's so important."

"And which is why it's dangerous if the Goblin King of that realm has it, it means twice as much power." said Apollo.

Laurie stared into space. "Blasted goblins!" She refocused on the King. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Your Majesty. They've been pestering me for ages, and I guess they wanted bigger prey."

Jareth shook his head. "It's not your fault, Laurie, and I'm not blaming you. But the point it, it's stolen, and it has to be returned."

Laurie looked at Apollo. "Wait...the Goblin King in *my* realm? The Jareth in my stories?"

By now they were all seated, under the same tree Jareth, Krysta, and Lia had been under in the first place. Emmy shook her head.

"No," she said. "Your realm, which is the Realm for most Labyrinth fiction authors, is the Jareth that most Listians and authors are plagued by, who is sarcastic, manipulative, etc…"

"And annoying, by the visitation fics we've read." said Apollo.

"Yikes," Laurie replied. "This does *not* sound good.... I guess it wouldn't be possible for your Jareth to talk to mine?"

Jareth shook his head. "Father and Mother are traveling. And It wouldn't be good for me to go either."

"Yes, it would be like 'Back to the Future'." said Emmy, explaining to Laurie.

"Exactly." said Krysta, who had seen the movie.

Laurie was not happy. "Blast him, anyway!" She sighed. "Will you be coming too?" she asked the fairy.

Emmy smiled. "Of course, it's me they planned on sending anyway, right Jareth?"

"Well, who better could you recommend," said Jareth, "than a trained Amazon Warrior, hmm?"

Laurie looked at the Royal Family, then back to Emmy. "Then I guess you'll have a chance to visit my realm sooner than I had thought."


End file.
